Secrets
by Tsash
Summary: Justin découvre le plus grand secret d'Alex. ! Femslash ! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre route. Sinon ENJOY !


**Secrets**

**One-shot**

**Couples **: Alex/Mitchie Justin/Stevie

**Rating** : G

**Description** : Justin découvre le plus grand secret d'Alex

**Disclamer** : Les personnages d'Alex et de Justin ne m'appartiennent pas. Les autres personnages des Sorciers de Waverly Place et de Camp Rock non plus.

**Remarques** : Basé sur l'épisode Dude looks like Shakira. Kelbo ne joue pas les baby-sitters. Les élèves de Camp Rock vont dans la même école que les Russo et leurs amis. Ils font tous de la musique mais ne sont pas connus. Ils sont tout de même les élèves les plus populaires de l'école.

**

* * *

**

Justin POV

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'organiser cette soirée. Ça va être une catastrophe. Pourquoi il a fallu que j'écoute Alex ? A chaque fois que je l'écoute, c'est la même chose. L'apocalypse. Heureusement que je ne suis pas tout seul et que Zeke et Harper sont là pour calmer un peu les choses. Enfin, j'espère.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Je me retourne vers Stevie, une amie d'Alex et Harper. Au départ, je dois vous dire que je me méfiais d'elle. Elle est comme Alex alors c'est un peu normal d'être méfiant. Mais finalement, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça.

« Je suis en train de me dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée cette petite fête. Si mes parents voyaient ça … ils … »

« Mon vieux … il va falloir que tu apprennes à vivre un de ces jour. Je te rappelle que dans quelques temps tu vas partir pour l'université alors … il va falloir que tu t'y fasse à se genre de fête. »

« Je ne suis pas comme toi … Stevie. »

« Ça c'est sûr. »

« Max, quand je voudrai ton avis … je te ferai signe. Ok ? D'ailleurs … qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai dis de rester dans ta chambre. Tu es encore trop jeune pour ce genre de fête. » A chaque fois c'est pareil. Personne n'écoute ce que je dis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ? » Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle me regard avec un petit sourire en coin. Comme Alex, je vous le disais. En parlant du loup.

« WAOW ! Vous avez vu ce monde ? J'en reviens pas que ta fête marche autant bien. Mes félicitations … Justin. T'es pas aussi ringard que je le croyais. »

« Je suis le premier surpris de … HEY ! »

« Bien joué … Alex. »

« MAX … DANS TA CHAMBRE. »

« Ok … à plus tout le monde. » Au moment où Max monte l'escalier, les portes du restaurant s'ouvrent et tout le monde se fige. En effet, à l'entrée se tiennent les frères Grey et tous leurs amis de Camp Rock. Se sont les élèves les plus populaires de l'école. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Zeke et Harper avec la bouche grande ouvertes, sous le choc. Stevie semble complètement indifférente à ces nouveaux arrivant quand à Alex, elle semble être figée sûr place. Bizarre. Après quelques secondes un peu étrange, tout le monde retourne à leurs activités et la fête reprend son cour. Harper et Zeke se dirigent tous les deux sur la piste de danse et Alex va s'asseoir dans un coin toujours avec cette expression figée. Je me demande ce qui se passe.

« Tu te demandes ce qui ce passe avec Alex … n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Pas de ça avec moi … Justin. Vous vous détestez peut-être mais … j'ai aussi remarqué à quel point vous pouviez être protecteur l'un envers l'autre. »

« C'est ma petit sœur … c'est normal que j'agisse comme ça. »

« Et bien … figures-toi qu'elle va avoir besoin de l'aide de son grand frère. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a le béguin pour quelqu'un. »

« QUOI ? » Non, ce n'est pas possible. Elle est toujours amoureuse de Mason. Même si elle n'en parle jamais, je sais qu'elle pense toujours à lui.

« Tu oublies Mason ? »

« Pfff … elle l'a totalement oublié. Me regardes pas comme ça … c'est vrai … c'est même elle qui me l'a dit. Elle veut passer à autre chose maintenant. Rencontrer d'autres personnes et tomber amoureuse pour de vrai … cette fois. »

« Comment ça … cette fois ? J'ai toujours crûs qu'elle aimait vraiment Mason … et Dean … et Riley … et … »

« STOP ! Tu vas pas tous les énumérer ? Et pour répondre à ta question … non … elle ne les a jamais aimé. »

« J'y comprend plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle serait sortit avec tous ces mecs si elle ne les aimait pas vraiment ? »

« Ça s'appelle une couverture … Justin » Mais de quoi elle me parle là.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Désolée … j'ai promis de n'en parler à personne. Et n'essaie pas d'utiliser la magie sur moi car tu pourrais le regretter. » Elle me regard avoir un air mauvais. Je remets ma baguette dans ma poche arrière. Cette fille peut-être vraiment convaincante parfois. En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas de quoi elle parle.

« Je vais aller demander à Harper … si tu ne veux rien me dire. Tu sais qu'elle ne peut rien me refuser. »

« C'est pas la peine … elle ne sait rien. » Alors là, je suis encore plus étonné. Pourquoi Alex parlerait à Stevie et pas à Harper ? C'est quand même sa meilleure amie après tout. Ça doit concerner la magie peut-être ? Mais il n'y a aucun lien entre la magie et le fait qu'elle mente sur ses relations amoureuses. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

« Je suis perdu. »

« Je croyais que tu étais le plus intelligent de la famille. Tu sais … la réponse est très simple. Il suffit juste que tu ouvres les yeux. Maintenant …je vais juste te dire une chose … Justin. Si tu trouve la réponse … ne sois pas trop dur avec elle … car elle va avoir besoin de son grand frère pour la soutenir. » Sur ces dernier mots, Stevie va rejoindre Harper et Zeke sur la piste de danse.

Mon regard se tourne vers ma petite sœur. Je sais que notre relation est compliquée. Que nous nous chamaillions pour un oui ou pour un nom. Mais en ce moment, je suis inquiet. Alors je fais ce que tout bon grand frère devrait faire. Je me dirige vers elle. Il faut que je lui parle. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et place une main sur son épaule. Elle a l'air complément ailleurs. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Même après le départ de Mason. Ce qui confirme ce que vient de me révéler Stevie.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Oui … ça va. »

« Alex … je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose. Parles-moi. »

« C'est pas important. »

« Tu es totalement dans la lune depuis que les Grey et leurs amis sont arrivés. Il c'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Ils t'ont fait du mal … c'est ça ? Je vais allé leurs dire deux mots à ces petits prétentieux. »

« Ils ne m'ont rien fait. C'est juste que … laisses tomber. »

« Oh … je sais. Tu flashes sur un des frère … n'est-ce pas ? » Me servir des informations que Stevie m'a données pour pouvoir essayer de cerner Alex, en voilà une bonne idée Justin. Faits juste attention de pas mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« QUOI ? D'où te vient une idée pareille ? »

« Stevie. » Voilà le parfais exemple de se qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire. Elle retourne son regard vers moi avec un air confus.

« Comment ça Stevie ? »

« Elle m'a dit que tu avais le béguin pour quelqu'un … alors j'ai supposé que … »

« JE VAIS LA TUER. » Son regard est rempli de colère à présent. Je la retiens avant qu'elle ne se précipite sur la piste et tente de la calmer.

« Calmes-toi … Alex. Si ça peut te rassurer … c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ai essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais apparemment, ton secret est bien en sécurité avec elle. Et je respecte ça. » Elle se calme un peu et lâche un soupir de soulagement. Je suis de plus en plus confus par son comportement.

« C'est vraiment tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Euh … »

« JUSTIN ! »

« Elle m'a dit pour Mason et les autres mecs avec qui tu es sorti. Que tu les utilisais comme couverture. D'ailleurs … je ne comprends toujours pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Y'a rien à comprendre »

« Alex … parles-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je peux pas … Justin. C'est trop compliqué. » A ces mots, son regard se rempli de tristesse et ça me brise le cœur. Je sais que je ne tirerai plus aucunes informations d'Alex en cet instant. Elle semble dévasté. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? J'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que m'a dit Stevie. Ouvres les yeux. Mais sur quoi ? Pourquoi quelqu'un utiliserait des garçons comme couverture ? Mon cerveau est en train de surchauffer et Alex me regard bizarrement maintenant, comme si elle avait peur que je trouve la solution. Pourquoi avoir peur ? C'est quand même pas un drame qu'elle ait une relation avec un garçon ? Je me retourne vers la foule sur la piste de danse et Alex semble se détendre un peu à côté de moi.

C'est alors que je m'aperçois que quelqu'un ne lâche pas Alex des yeux. Mitchie Torres. La meilleure amie de Shane Grey et une des filles les plus belles de l'école. Et une des seules filles à être aussi ouvertement gay. Je retourne mon attention vers Alex et du coin de l'œil, je remarque qu'elle aussi regarde intensément Mitchie. Mon cerveau vient de s'arrêter tout comme ma respiration. Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai compris. Tout ce met en place gentiment dans ma tête. Les soit disant petits copains, la peur et la colère d'Alex, les mots de Stevie. Même certains petits détails sur le comportement d'Alex me viennent à l'esprit. Ça façon de s'habiller ou de parler. J'ai enfin compris. Ma petite sœur craque pour une autre fille. Et ça ne doit pas être la première fois tout bien réfléchi.

« Alex ? » Elle retourne son attention sur moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Je suis soulagé d'avoir enfin compris.

« Oui ? »

« Je sais quel est ton secret … et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit ou que tu commences à flipper … écoutes-moi. » La peur est venu se réinstallée dans ses yeux mais malgré tout, elle acquiesce avec un signe de tête.

« Je suis ton grand frère et je ferai toujours mon possible pour te protéger … même si parfois tu me tapes carrément sur le système. Peu importe nos disputes et nos indifférents. La seule chose importante … c'est que nous sommes une famille … et qu'on se soutien les uns les autres. Je t'aime … Alex … et ça … peu importe la personne avec qui tu veux partager le reste de ta vie. » Elle a les larmes aux yeux maintenant. Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce gentiment.

« Merci … Justin. »

« C'est à ça que servent les grands frères. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne ? Tu sais bien que l'homosexualité n'est pas un problème dans la famille. »

« Parce que je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce que je ressentais. »

« Tu devrais quand même le dire aux parents. Au fait … comment se fait-il que Stevie soit au courrant ? » Je lui demande suspicieux.

« Elle m'a vu flirter avec Mitchie la semaine dernière. »

« Oh … est-ce que ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble ? »

« On est pas vraiment ensemble. Ça fait que deux semaines qu'on a commencé à se parler. Mais si ça doit faire bien plus d'une année que j'ai flashé sur elle … et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit … c'est réciproque. Pour le moment … on ne fait que flirter. Mais parfois … j'ai envie d'un peu plus … tu vois. Pouvoir lui tenir la main dans les couloirs de l'école ou lui voler un baiser entre deux cours. »

« A mon avis … elle veut la même chose. J'ai vu la façon dont elle te regardait tout à l'heure. » Elle se met a rougir après ma petite déclaration. J'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles à présent.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Maintenant … vas la voir … Alex. Et dis lui ce que tu ressens. »

« Merci. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit ça. Vas-y maintenant. Vas conquérir ta belle. » Elle me sert fort dans ses bras et m'offre un des plus beau sourire qu'elle peut me donner. Elle s'éloigne de moi et se dirige vers Mitchie d'un pas rapide. Je ne peux pas entendre ce qu'elles se disent mais Mitchie semble heureuse qu'Alex soit enfin venue lui parler. Je me dis que j'ai fais du bon travail finalement. Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Stevie.

« Bien joué … Justin. Je t'avais dit que la réponse était facile à trouver … mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu réagirais aussi bien que ça. »

« Que veux-tu … je suis plein de surprise. »

« C'est sûr. Ça me plaît beaucoup d'ailleurs. » Je suis pris de cour par sa déclaration.

« Tu veux bien répéter … parce que je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Disons qu'Alex n'est pas la seule à avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un. » Elle se lève et me tend une de ses mains pour m'inviter à la suivre sur la piste de danse. Peut-être que cette soirée n'est finalement pas aussi catastrophique que je ne le pensais. Stevie me sourit et je ne peux que lui rendre se sourire. Je me lève, prend sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers les autres danseurs. J'ai de la chance, c'est l'heure des chansons douces. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle place ses mains derrière mon cou et sa tête sur mon épaule. Cette fille ne cessera de m'étonner. Avant de me laisser envahir entièrement par la musique et l'étreinte de Stevie, je tourne une dernière fois mon regard vers Alex. Elle est à présent dans les bras protecteurs de Mitchie, partageant un tendre baiser.

Je le confirme, cette soirée est toute sauf une catastrophe.


End file.
